


Sansa and Sandor Young Again

by ThegirlofFanfics



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThegirlofFanfics/pseuds/ThegirlofFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa was once a young girl but it is not known that she had already met the great Sandor Clegane. What Sansa thought was an average day soon turned out to be full of mysteries. Meeting people for the first time she realises the world is a bigger place than it seemed. Does Sansa meet Sandor? Is it what she expected? Read now to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sansa and Sandor Young Again

Now we all know of the Starks and of course of Sansa Stark. And then we all know of Joffrey and his dog Sandor Clegane. We all know that they are close in ways that only the brain can explain. But do you know of their past. 

Sandor is of the age of 15 and Sansa 12. Life seemed to be fine and natural. It was an early morning in the month of December. The frost lined the paths and a flutter of snow was falling over the town. Sansa was taking a walk to market for her father. The Stark family were highly popular and loved throughout the town. And yet there were some who thought the Starks were sly and dark people who kept themselves to themselves, which was not true at all. One of the haters was Cersei Lannister and her son Joffrey Lannister. Joffrey was 2 years older than Sansa and he believed he was ruler of the world. It was told that he had stabbed his uncle in the eye with a hot poker but no one is too sure. Now Circe was a clever woman who knew how to weave herself into power. She believed with everyone loving the Starks, she would get her son to marry Sansa. However, Cersei was biding her time waiting for the right moment for it to happen. This meant, that she had to keep Sansa from meeting any other boys of the town. So far she had been successful but this one fateful day, Cersei wasn’t paying a close enough attention. 

As was said earlier Sansa was heading down to market. Her red-brown hair flew behind her and the bottom of her dress was caked in mud. Now Sansa is only young and going out by herself was a new revelation for her. She didn’t complain about the bitter, cold winds or the mud covering her feet. That was who she was. When Sansa arrived at the market an abundance of people swarmed around the place like bees to pollen. Colourful stalls shone under the dim light of the sun. Sansa headed straight for the food stall just as her father had instructed. Her mind focused on getting to that stall, Sansa wasn’t paying any attention to where she was going.  
“Excuse me” came a voice down at her feet.  
Sansa looked down to see a small man, with a slight beard lying on the floor struggling to get up. Sansa held out her hand and the man took it and jumped up onto his feet.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t see you there.” Sansa muttered.  
“Nobody seems to.” Moaned the man.  
“Oh no I didn’t mean it like that. It was just I…I… wasn’t looking where I was going.” Sansa exclaimed.  
“Yeah, yeah that’s what they all say,” he growled “Just a few minutes before an old lady bumped into me and she to said that she wasn’t looking where she was going.”  
“Honestly sir I wasn’t, please forgive me sir. I am ever so sorry. How about I purchase something for you.”  
The man seemed a little shocked that this maiden was offering his forgiveness. She is only young. Soon she will learn that forgiveness won’t always keep you alive. But I suppose I get let this one go.  
“That is awfully kind of you,” The man spoke, “But please, there is no need to waste your money just because you ran into me, but I except your forgiveness.”  
Sansa was relieved he had said this for she had only enough money to buy the stuff her father had instructed her to get.  
“May you walk with me, for a bit?” Sansa asked the man.  
Sansa knew she shouldn’t ask stranger’s questions like this but she felt lonely and needed someone to speak with.  
“Of course.” Smiled the man.  
They began walking in the direction of the food stall, which was now crowded with people. Sansa was glad she had made a new companion. After a while the man spoke.  
“Tyrion, Tyrion Lannister.”  
This was obviously his name so Sansa replied in the way she thought appropriate.  
“I’m Sansa, Sansa Stark.”  
“A Stark, well it is a pleasure to meet you. Lannister’s a not all friends with the Stark’s.”  
“How so?” Sansa questioned.  
“That is for you to find out young one.” Tyrion muttered.  
The crowds of the stall parted quite quickly and Sansa grabbed the supplies she needed. Tyrion was a great help as every time someone knocked into him or Sansa he kicked them in the back of the leg and then his beneath on of the draped cloths. It was rather amusing to watch.  
“Well I must be going.” Tyrion spoke after they had finished gathering everything they needed.  
“Must you.” Sansa moaned.  
“I have matters elsewhere but I’m sure we’ll meet again soon.”  
He bowed his head and merged back into the crowd, not to be seen. 

Sansa strolled home along the path, the snow falling at her feet. Snow always made her happy and she loved the sight of it landing on the rooftops. Something shook her out of her daydream. In the corner of her eye she could see a hooded figure. Sansa turned around and faced the cloaked being. It took one look at her and fled into the shadows. Sansa, curiosity overwhelming her, began to follow the person. However, someone laid a hand on her shoulder and made her stop in her tracks. Sansa turned expecting it to be her father or maybe even Tyrion but the person who met her eyes was neither of those. It was a boy who looked not much older than herself. He had neat hair and eyes you could get lost in. He was built well and was fairly tall. Sansa didn’t recognise him but she didn’t say anything.  
“You don’t want to go down there.” He spoke.  
His voice was low but not as low as her fathers. He just seemed like the whole package. Now Sansa knew not to follow strangers but there was something about this boy that made it seem as if he could be trusted.  
“Come.” He spoke again.  
Sansa followed him onto the path and they began to walk along. It had been around 5 minutes since anyone had spoken and soon it became awkward to walk. Finally Sansa said  
“Sansa, Sansa Stark.” Holding out her hand.  
“I know.” Spoke the boy not taking it.  
“And you are.” Sansa said getting the slightest bit annoyed.  
“Sandor Clegane.”  
Sansa didn’t know the name but she nodded walking a tiny bit faster. She turned around to see the boy lying on the grass now. She was now really annoyed.  
“Excuse me, but we need to be getting a move on.”  
Sandor said nothing not even a grunt. Obviously this meant for her to sit next to him.  
“I’ll get wet.” Sansa groaned.  
Again he said nothing. Sansa felt she had no choice but to sit next to him. The silence was eerie and unwelcome. Suddenly Sandor spoke.  
“I know you don’t know me, but I know you. Do you remember the time when that lady brandished her cane at you?”  
Sansa nodded.  
“I stopped her from doing it and the time the drunk man tried to kidnap you. Yes I stopped him and the time the guard’s dog tried to….”  
It went on like this for quite a few minutes. Sandor telling Sansa about the things that he had saved her from. By the time he had finished Sansa was in tears. He grabbed her waist and held her close.  
“And today, I stopped you from following that lady.”  
“But why” Sansa said through tears.  
“Because Sansa, because.”  
They sat still for a while staring up at the snowflakes falling down from the sky. Finally Sansa said.  
“Will you always protect me Sandor?”  
“Always.”  
And with that Sansa couldn’t take it anymore. She reached up and kissed him hard on the lips. Sandor didn’t recoil back but he didn’t kiss her back. Once Sansa had let go he turned and said.  
“Sansa you realise that we can’t be together.”  
“What!” Sansa shouted.  
“You are of higher ranking than me, it would not be proper.”  
“Who’s to say what is proper, WHO!” Sansa was screaming now.  
“Sansa I don’t like it either but you’ve got to understand……”  
“UNDERSTAND WHAT!”  
“Please Sansa don’t do this.” Sandor pleaded.  
“Why.”  
“I think it’s time I should be going.”  
“Please don’t go Sandor.” Cried Sansa.  
“Goodbye, little bird.”  
And with that Sandor disappeared into the snow.  
“Sandor,” whispered Sansa, “I love you Sandor.”

 

The End  
For now


End file.
